Chapter 5 - First Stop: Crocus
First Stop: Crocus (Tomoe's P.O.V) We finally arrived at our destination, Crocus. This is the Capital City of the country of Fiore, this is the first place we have to go to. Once we got to the beautiful city, we headed to a Hotel, this is where we have to stay, Crocus Garden. Here in Crocus, we have to register for what is known as the Daimatou Enbu, and those who are partcipants of the Daimatou Enbu are to stay at Crocus Garden. And this competition decides whether your team is the greatest in the entire country. The Games have changed over the years, now it is completely different. Wizards are not the only participants allowed in games, but other anime can join in too. This has made the games much more tougher than the past others. Once we had registered we went directly at our room, we find that there is only one room in that entire floor. Once we enter, we realize that the entire floor is really just one big room, complete with separate beds for the boys and girls. Mai sighed for relief "I thought we were sleeping together, that would've been awkward." Once we entered the room we sat down at the living room and relaxed, but we were still puzzled by something. "Remind me, why they're here." Tatsuki said as if she was saying, there was no need for them to be here. "I brought them here, are there any objections?" Kazuki said, once Tatsuki hears that, she instinctively quiets down, like a cub being dominated by his/her father lion. Tatsuki was talking about Nanami, Haruka, Asuka, Yusuke and Mikuru. "Kazuki, as thanks for letting us come with you guys, we'll cook for you." Nanami cheerfuly says, it was like she wasn't even listening to Tatsuki. They scavange for food at the fridge but there isn't even a crum to be found. "Oh, you won't find food there, we just registered so you have to get the food at the food cellar, don't worry since we're contestants for the games, everything we take is free." The 5 people went outside to collect some ingredients. "Alright, now that they're gone, let's talk." Kazuki says with a serious face, everyone was taken aback by the sudden change in the atmosphere. "You already know of your Unleash Magic, but there is another kind of magic that we have. Unseal." We were all shocked to know that we have two kinds of magic, but at the same time we were also suspicious as to why Kazuki never bothered to tell us until now. "Basically, Unseal Magic is using the power of the god that sleeps within you, why did you think I made our team be known as Greek Ancients." We just realized the meaning of our team name now. "The gods that you have inside you are the following. For Tomoe and Yui, it's Zeus and Khione. Mio, Usui, Mai, you have Oceanus, Hades, and Bia. Tatsuki, Misaki, Yuki, you three have Aeolus, Ouranos, and Chronos. Lastly, Mayuri, Natsume, Kat, and Sakaki, you have Gaia, Hephaestus, Hyperion, and Poseidon. The reason why I didn't tell you all this until now, is beacuse using your Unsealed Magic is very difficult and dangerous, I you use it blindy, it may cause irreparable damage to your body. And if you try to use it not knowing if you can do it, it may even kill you." The thought of it surprised as all, as the thought of death flowed in my head, I suddenly realized the danger that we were facing. The moment we ended our discussion, the five people suddenly returned. "We're back, we're gonna make some tenderloins, wanna help Kazuki?" Meguri says to Kazuki. We all look at our alleged leader, and watched him blush as he agrees to help his beloved. Everyone was surprised to find out that Kazuki can cook. We all laughed and teased him. The sound of Meguri giggling made him turn beet red and finally surrenders. We then stopped and started eating, the meal was delicious. After the meal, we decided to sleep early for we have a big day ahead of us. Three days left before the Daimatou Enbu, will things really work out like we planned? ~END~